pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MovieReviews98
Hey Guys I'm MovieReviews98. I'm a Movie Reviewer, obviously, but what I like doing most is helping other people by showing them flaws in there story they can fix. Unfortunatly, I haven't created a Fanon yet, as I have to get some awesome ideas to start with, but I hope to make some soon, and maybe make a name for myself here. Wish me luck. :P Hi! Hi! Welcome to the wiki! Your dog pic is adorable:) What were up hoping to write about? Good luck! "My mouth tasyes funny" 14:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Review Phineas and Ferb is one of the best shows ever! I rate it 10/10! About your Star Trek Reviews... It's cool that I can find another user who also appreciates the Star Trek franchise. ;) I've gotta disagree with you on The Motion Picture. The deal with it is that it's not really for first-timers. It was literally putting the original 60's TV show on the big screen, and it was MASSIVELY successful for its time (1979), and is the 4th most successful in total earnings (NOT adjusted for inflation) of all Star Trek movies. The thing is, audiences today are impossible to please with sci-fi unless they're nothing but action crap. I'd take a slow-paced movie with a good story over one with pointless violence (which is why I hate modern horror films). I'd recommend RedLetterMedia's review of the 2009 Star Trek film for you. He discusses the differences between TMP, a slow-paced movie with a good story, and XI, a movie with a good story and plenty of action shlock. In his words, "You've got two kinds of music: classical and rock n' roll. Both are great, but somewhere in the middle, you get little kid banging on a piano." He considers Generations the worst of the films, but I'd have to say it was really Insurrection (although I'll watch it just because it's Star Trek :p). "Tiberius64" 23:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb go to school I'd like to thank you for reviewing my story. You said Travis was a very likable character, right? Well, there's now The Adventures of Phineas, Ferb and Travis a spin-off series that takes place before the movie. I am your best dream... (talk) 01:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Replacement I have been informed that AlexCat has left the wiki. Lotta should input her info soon and PLAPs back so that means you will be replacing AlexCat in my fic. Go to my recent blog and follow the instructions on it. It will give you the general idea of what will be happening. Dark Traveler (talk) 18:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Sup! My name's PlatyborgstoShadowlytes (P.t.S. for short), and I was wondering, how would I post a challenge so that everyone can see it? And how can I ''find out about challanges. Well, that's it for now. If you don't know, then I'll go bother someone else. . . ~~ Have a Blessed Easter!~~ To answer your request. I finished your drawing request! Sorry that it took so long, I was really stuffed with homework, so it was difficult to get done. In any case, here it is in all its glory! I hope you like it! Maniac-fangirl (talk) 04:24, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^.^ I hope I do well too xD -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.]]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 23:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) okay, here are the pixar questions you must answer. answers must be short, but long enough for me. must not exceed one paragraph. 1. What is your favorite pixar film and why? 2. What is your favorite pixar short and why? 3. Who is your favorite piar character? 4. what is the main reason you like pixar? just answer these, and add in some tiny comments i can add to make this part more conversational. Thank you! OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! Great, but a few comments/... 1. presto is amazing and hilarious 2,. dory and WALL-E are awesome. 3. won't include most of the extra stuff but it was nice to hear. i am honestly sick of hearing "CARS 2 NEED NO EXIST. INCRDIBLES 2 PLX!" but eh, whatever. 4. Correction, Lee has only directed TS3! he IS doing another one, about spanish Halloween though... thanks! OH MY GOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! PnF Hunger Games Cover Well, I saw you wanted to see if anyone might want to make a cover for PnF Hunger Games, and I decided to try a bit. :P lol, i know there's know "Platypus pin" in the story (which I need to finish... ^^"), but I felt like putting it in there :P I did it fairly quickly and was lazy about some stuff, but I hope you like it anyways. -[[User:Maddyfae|'''Spatula.]]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 20:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fanon characters Hello. Please don't add the Fanon Characters category because it contains most of the articles in the Characters category. Thanks. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you also watch "Casablanca Movie"? Amanda Cause you Got That One Thing 03:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Review, please? Hey, Movies, it's me, P.t.S. (PlatyborgstoShadowlytes), and I was wondering if you could review a story of mine (since you're really good at reviewing stuff). It's not on this wikia, it's on fanfiction.net, and it's called "Wanted: Dead or Destroyed". I know it's not on this wikia, but since it's a Phineas and Ferb story, I was wondering if you could see if I should change or alter anything about it. You can leave your reviews either on fanfiction, or on my talkpage. Thanks! ~~PlatyborgstoShadowlytes is out. Peace! ~~ come to this chat! hello. you are being summoned to this chat by a certain user.. please consider coming here. thank you: http://iamasuperstar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Found you. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 17:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Ohai dere PF, darling, you are lucky we found you. Now, I shall personally drag you back to PGRPW or at least I will get you on this chat. Either way, we will talk. 17:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) SMOOTHIES! You just commented 17 minutes ago. Please please please please please please PLEASE get on PGRPWiki chat! I NEED YOU THERE! 21:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Nick??? Hey! It's me, Glimmer. I was just wondering, which character from the Outsiders was Nick based on again? I finally read it (and sobbed like a baby, but whatever) and you weren't lying about how good it is. Anyway, I forgot, and I was just wondering, because there are several characters that might have inspired Nick so I wasn't sure. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Can I use your ideas for a Phineas and Ferb Divergent? Hiitsalexa (talk) 09:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC)